Interactions between bacterial pathogens and their plant hosts generally fall into two categories: (1) compatible (pathogen-host), leading to intercellular bacterial growth, symptom development, and disease development in the host plant; and (2) incompatible (pathogen-nonhost), resulting in the hypersensitive response, a particular type of incompatible interaction occurring, without progressive disease symptoms. During compatible interactions on host plants, bacterial populations increase dramatically and progressive symptoms occur. During incompatible interactions, bacterial populations do not increase, and progressive symptoms do not occur.
The hypersensitive response ("HR") is a rapid, localized necrosis that is associated with the active defense of plants against many pathogens (Kiraly, Z., "Defenses Triggered by the Invader: Hypersensitivity," pages 201-224 in: Plant Disease: An Advanced Treatise, Vol. 5, J. G. Horsfall and E. B. Cowling, ed. Academic Press New York (1980); Klement, Z., "Hypersensitivity," pages 149-177 in: Phytopathogenic Prokaryotes, Vol. 2, M. S. Mount and G. H. Lacy, ed. Academic Press, New York (1982)). The hypersensitive response elicited by bacteria is readily observed as a tissue collapse if high concentrations (.gtoreq.10.sup.7 cells/ml) of a limited host-range pathogen like Pseudomonas syringae or Erwinia amylovora are infiltrated into the leaves of nonhost plants (necrosis occurs only in isolated plant cells at lower levels of inoculum) (Klement, Z., "Rapid Detection of Pathogenicity of Phytopathogenic Pseudomonads," Nature 199:299-300; Klement, et al., "Hypersensitive Reaction Induced by Phytopathogenic Bacteria in the Tobacco Leaf," Phytopathology 54:474-477 (1963); Turner, et al., "The Quantitative Relation Between Plant and Bacterial Cells Involved in the Hypersensitive Reaction," Phytopathology 64:885-890 (1974); Klement, Z., "Hypersensitivity," pages 149-177 in Phytopathogenic Prokaryotes, Vol. 2., M. S. Mount and G. H. Lacy, ed. Academic Press, New York (1982)). The capacities to elicit the hypersensitive response in a nonhost and be pathogenic in a host appear linked. As noted by Klement, Z., "Hypersensitivity," pages 149-177 in Phytopathogenic Prokaryotes, Vol. 2., M. S. Mount and G. H. Lacy, ed. Academic Press, New York, these pathogens also cause physiologically similar, albeit delayed, necroses in their interactions with compatible hosts. Furthermore, the ability to produce the hypersensitive response or pathogenesis is dependent on a common set of genes, denoted hrp (Lindgren, P. B., et al., "Gene Cluster of Pseudomonas syringae pv. `phaseolicola` Controls Pathogenicity of Bean Plants and Hypersensitivity on Nonhost Plants," J. Bacteriol. 168:512-22 (1986); Willis, D. K., et al., "hrp Genes of Phytopathogenic Bacteria," Mol. Plant-Microbe Interact. 4:132-138 (1991)). Consequently, the hypersensitive response may hold clues to both the nature of plant defense and the basis for bacterial pathogenicity.
The hrp genes are widespread in gram-negative plant pathogens, where they are clustered, conserved, and in some cases interchangeable (Willis, D. K., et al., "hrp Genes of Phytopathogenic Bacteria," Mol. Plant-Microbe Interact. 4:132-138 (1991); Bonas, U., "hrp Genes of Phytopathogenic Bacteria," pages 79-98 in: Current Topics in Microbiology and Immunology: Bacterial Pathogenesis of Plants and Animals--Molecular and Cellular Mechanisms, J. L. Dangl, ed. Springer-Verlag, Berlin (1994)). Several hrp genes encode components of a protein secretion pathway similar to one used by Yersinia, Shigella, and Salmonella spp. to secrete proteins essential in animal diseases (Van Gijsegem, et al., "Evolutionary Conservation of Pathogenicity Determinants Among Plant and Animal Pathogenic Bacteria," Trends Microbiol. 1:175-180 (1993)). In E. amylovora, P. syringae, and P. solanacearum, hrp genes have been shown to control the production and secretion of glycine-rich, protein elicitors of the hypersensitive response (He, S. Y., et al. "Pseudomonas Syringae pv. Syringae Harpin.sub.Pss : a Protein that is Secreted via the Hrp Pathway and Elicits the Hypersensitive Response in Plants," Cell 73:1255-1266 (1993), Wei, Z. -H., et al., "HrpI of Erwinia amylovora Functions in Secretion of Harpin and is a Member of a New Protein Family," J. Bacteriol. 175:7958-7967 (1993); Arlat, M. et al. "PopA1, a Protein Which Induces a Hypersensitive-like Response on Specific Petunia Genotypes, is Secreted via the Hrp Pathway of Pseudomonas solanacearum," EMBO J. 13:543-553 (1994)).
The first of these proteins was discovered in E. amylovora Ea321, a bacterium that causes fire blight of rosaceous plants, and was designated harpin (Wei, Z. -M., et al, "Harpin, Elicitor of the Hypersensitive Response Produced by the Plant Pathogen Erwinia amylovora," Science 257:85-88 (1992)). Mutations in the encoding hrpN gene revealed that harpin is required for E. amylovora to elicit a hypersensitive response in nonhost tobacco leaves and incite disease symptoms in highly susceptible pear fruit. The P. solanacearum GMI1000 PopA1 protein has similar physical properties and also elicits the hypersensitive response in leaves of tobacco, which is not a host of that strain (Arlat, et al. "PopA 1, a Protein Which Induces a Hypersensitive-like Response on Specific Petunia Genotypes, is Secreted via the Hrp Pathway of Pseudomonas solanacearum," EMBO J. 13:543-53 (1994)). However, P. solanacearum popA mutants still elicit the hypersensitive response in tobacco and incite disease in tomato. Thus, the role of these glycine-rich hypersensitive response elicitors can vary widely among gram-negative plant pathogens.
Other plant pathogenic hypersensitive response elicitors have been isolated, cloned, and sequenced. These include: Erwinia chrysanthemi (Bauer, et. al., "Erwinia chrysanthemi Harpin.sub.ECh : Soft-Rot Pathogenesis," MPMI 8(4): 484-91 (1995)); Erwinia carotovora (Cui, et. al., "The RsmA.sup.- Mutants of Erwinia carotovora subsp. carotovora Strain Ecc71 Overexpress hrpN.sub.Ecc and Elicit a Hypersensitive Reaction-like Response in Tobacco Leaves," MPMI 9(7): 565-73 (1966)); Erwinia stewartii (Ahmad, et. al., "Harpin is not Necessary for the Pathogenicity of Erwinia stewartii on Maize," 8th Int'l. Cong. Molec. Plant-Microb. Inter. Jul. 14-19, 1996 and Ahmad, et. al., "Harpin is not Necessary for the Pathogenicity of Erwinia stewartii on Maize," Ann. Mtg. Am. Phytopath. Soc. Jul. 27-31, 1996); and Pseudomonas syringae pv. syringae (WO 94/26782 to Cornell Research Foundation, Inc.).
The present invention is a further advance in the effort to identify, clone, and sequence hypersensitive response elicitor proteins or polypeptides from plant pathogens.